Galuh
General Information Hindu|culture = Javanese (Malay)|tech_group = Early Chinese|government = Princedom|rank = Duchy|development = 19|capital = Kawali (625)|tag = GLU}} is a Javanese Hindu country located on the eastern part of Tatar Pasundan (or West Java in-game) of the Indonesian islands. It starts as an independent kingdom in the year 669, neighboring Hindu countries in the west and in the east, ending when integrated into by the year 722. is released as a vassal of in the year 739 and is annexed in the year 819 by the same country. Decisions Chinese Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Chinese ** Is not at war ** Has at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Chinese ** Change Unit Type to Chinese Form Malaya * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Malay ** Does not have government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Banten (624), Sukabumi (2410), Kendal (629), and Batavia (630) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Kalimantan, Sabah and Kutai *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Aceh, Batak, Riau, Minangkabau and Lampung *** Own Area(s): Kalimantan, Sabah, Kutai, Aceh, Riau and Lampung * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Kutai, Sabah, Kalimantan, Aceh, Riau, Batak, Minangkabau, Lampung, Malaya and Malacca ** Gets 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Javan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -1.0% Prestige Decay ** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens * Ambition: ** -20.0% Naval Maintenance Modifier * Ideas: ** Candi Shrines: *** +20.0% Religious Unity ** Indianization: *** +10.0% Institution Spread ** Dharmashastra: *** +2.0% Missionary Strength ** Pan-Asian Trade: *** +1 Merchants *** +10.0% Trade Steering ** Bi-Yearly Harvest: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Modernized Ship-Building Techniques: *** -10.0% Ship Costs ** Terracotta Banking System: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency Category:Malay countries Category:Javanese countries Category:Countries Category:Rise of Islam Category:Asian countries Category:East Indies countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Princedom countries